1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical socket, and more particularly to an optical socket for transmitting optical signal and electrical power simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting an IC package to a printed circuit board comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received therein to transmit signal and electrical current. The insulative housing comprises a bottom wall and sidewalls extending upwardly from the bottom wall. The bottom wall comprises a top surface and a bottom surface opposite to the top surface. The contacts are made of metal and each comprises a body portion, a contact portion extending beyond the top surface and a tail extending beyond the bottom surface. The body portion is positioned in the bottom wall to secure the contact in the insulative housing. The contact portion is used to contact with the pad of the IC package and the tail is used to contact with the pad of the printed circuit board. Thus, a good electrical connection is established between the IC package and the printed circuit board to transmit signal and electrical current.
The electrical connector becomes smaller and smaller and the number of the contacts becomes more and more. Thus, the heat produced by the electrical connector becomes more and more. The same time, the distance between the contacts becomes smaller and smaller, thus the electromagnetic interference becomes more and more serious. Another problem is the IC package presses the contact portion of the contact to touch the contact, if the contact portions are not in a same height, part of the contacts will not touch the IC package. The electrical connector will not function normally.
Therefore, it is needed to find a new socket assembly to overcome the problems mentioned above.